Happy belated Halloween
by T.M.K.06
Summary: Takes place after Fools for Love. Cuddy and House friendship or something. Oneshot! About Cuddy's baby reposted to correct some typos. Thanks for the reviews! :D


Found some grammatical errors and typos (I really wish there was a programme that told you that the word is wrong even if the spelling is right!) so reposted this story. Thanks for the reviews :)

------

"You called, mistress?"

Lisa Cuddy looked up and saw House standing at the door of her office. She beckoned him in and told him to close the door. Taking a deep breath she stood up and took the syringe out of the drawer.

"I still need your help," she said giving him the needle.

Lisa expected House to make a glib comment about it being his pleasure or something, but House just looked at the syringe with a thoughtful expression.

"You're telling me the procedure failed, then," he said finally. "And now you want to try again, immediately."

"I'm not getting any younger. I'm already way past the ideal age for first pregnancy."

"You do know that if you start stressing about this, your chances of success decrease?" House pointed out.

"Thank you so much for that piece of information. Like I didn't know already! I know what I'm doing. Will you help me? Please." Lisa sent a pleading glance in House's direction, but it didn't have an effect as House was not watching her. He was staring at the floor deep in thought. Suddenly he turned and started to limp out of the office.

"Hang in there a second," was all he said, leaving Lisa standing there with her mouth open and a mind full of questions. He did come back in a few minutes though.

"Sit down," he instructed.

"Sit down?" Lisa repeated earning an exasperated look from House. "You cannot give me an injection if I'm sitting down!"

"I'm not giving you an injection," House stated, "at least not yet. I need to draw some blood first. I want to run some tests of my own before I agree to help you again. So if you want my help sit down and give me your arm."

"You don't need any tests! Tests are a regular part of my treatment. If something was wrong they wouldn't have agreed to try again right away." Lisa huffed, though she did sit down. She didn't give her arm to House, however.

"Either you let me take some blood so that I can make sure – to MY satisfaction – that you are ok, or I will tell Wilson what you are doing, and you know what that means!"

"You wouldn't! It would be all over the hospital by LUNCH!" Cuddy wailed.

"Sooner than that. So do I get my blood?"

"Oh, very well then," Lisa said giving him her arm. "Will I then get my injection?"

"Once I have the results," House agreed. "Don't worry, I'll do the tests myself and the results will be in by the end of the day."

------------

House had not told Lisa what tests he was going to run and she could not help but wonder about what he was up to all through the rest of the day. She didn't see him, and though he skipped his clinic hours – again – she didn't feel like hunting him down. Not now. He was perfectly capable of refusing to help her if she pushed him too much right now. At least that was what she feared. She had never really understood House, and yet for some reason she thought she did know him. And she trusted him. And, as odd and unbelievable as it seemed – even to House himself – she liked him.

She was musing on her relationship – or lack of one – with House, when she got back to her office near five o'clock. Almost immediately she saw the box on her desk. It looked odd and when she got closer she saw that it was one of those coffin-shaped chocolate boxes that were sold before Halloween. But Halloween had been over two weeks ago! She sat down into her chair and took a closer look at her unexpected gift – if it was a gift and not a bomb or something similar. Fortunately there was a card on top of it and she knew the handwriting. "Happy belated Halloween" House had written on the white card. Ok, that was weird, but then that did fit House to a t. Carefully Lisa opened the box. Inside the box she found a toy, a stuffed bunny. Cute. And there was a small card attached to the bunny.

"Congratulations! Your rabbit is dead."

Lisa stared at the card. She could not process the information on it. She picked the bunny up out of the box and stared at the card that was pinned on it.

"Congratulations! Your rabbit is dead."

Was House trying to be funny? What was he trying to say? Lisa blinked and tried to find something that would help her make sense out of this message. She looked into the box and saw that there was yet another piece of paper in there. She took the printed sheet out and read it. It was a print of the lab results House had run on her and there was one result underlined in red. Her pregnancy test which was positive! And there was a handwritten message from House there:

"This is the only reliable test. When pee lies, blood will tell!"

She could not believe her eyes. Her brain refused to comprehend. She was stunned. And then the penny dropped. She WAS pregnant. House had been right all along! She really was going to have a baby.

-------

House was standing by his desk in his office when Lisa came in. She was clutching the bunny in her hands and there was a stunned look in her eyes.

"You are quite sure?"

"Run the test twice, just to be sure. No mistake," House confirmed, "you are a little anaemic but not much, eat more green vegs and try to make sure you get enough rest and that ought to take care of that."

"I'm really, really, really pregnant?" even with all the evidence, even with her near absolute trust in House Lisa still found it difficult to believe that her dream was about to come true.

"Yes, yes and yes." Oddly enough House chose not to mock her, except very gently and she could not help it. She burst into tears. House gave a deep sigh and then she felt his arms wrap around her and he pulled her into his embrace. She leaned her head on his shoulder and just let go.

Vaguely she heard the door of his office open and from a distance she heard Wilson's voice:

"House! What have you done!"

"The usual," was House's casual answer, "now go away and let me try and make amends, will you."

"You're making amends?" Wilson sounded puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm surprised, too," House said wryly, "but she is my boss and she has the right to sign me more clinic hours, so I think in the name of self-preservation I better try and make things better here. I forgot it was that time of the month for her."

"Ugh, too much information there!" Wilson said. "Ok, I leave you to it. Call me when you get home."

"Sure."

It didn't really take long for Lisa to get herself under control again and after a couple of hick-ups she lifted her head and looked House in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"No need," he said, "shame though that this means that I don't get to see your ass again."

"I thought you preferred Cameron's anyway."

"I'm not that particular and I haven't got as close to Cameron's ass as I have to yours."

"Oh, poor you! I'm sure you'll live, though."

"I suppose," House said. "How are you feeling, though?"

"Happy, scared and like I didn't know what I was doing. Which is silly, since thought this out very carefully before I even started!"

"Reality is always more," House agreed. "But I don't think you need to worry too much. You will be fine. Your kid is lucky to have you for a mother."

Lisa looked at House surprised. She knew she respected House and even liked him, but it always surprised her when he showed his respect for her.

"Thank you, Greg. For everything."

The end


End file.
